One Final Goodbye
by Sorcha's Eredita
Summary: After four years, Mark makes his final visit to the graves of his four bestfriends. A one shot.


**This is my first RENT fanfiction. Hopefully you guys will like this fic as much as my Wicked fic; Finally Defying Gravity. Please comment it and tell me what you think. This is also my first ever oneshot. Im not going to change it like I did with Finally Defying Gravity. So please read and review! Thanks a lot… smile**

Mark silently walked into the graveyard with four blood red roses. He would place a single rose on the tombstones on his four best friends. Four years had passed since everyone had been happy and together.

Angel was the first to go, then Collins, Mimi, and finally his best friend Roger. All taken away from him because of the one thing that they all shared; that one thing that no one had a cure for, not yet at least; AIDS.

He remembered when Angel died; everyone was so hurt and heartbroken. No one thought that he would leave so quickly. Of course Collins took it the hardest seeing as he was Angel's lover.

So when Collins left them everyone wasn't as unprepared as when Angel died. But of course it still hurt like hell as another good person was taken.

It seemed that as everyone was dying it didn't get any easier, but much harder. So when Mimi died, once again part of Mark was taken away. Roger was completely devastated by Mimi's death.

Instead of reawaking as Mimi did the first time she just remained limp on the couch. Her body stayed frozen and lifeless with no signs of the slightest bit of movement. Roger tried everything in his power to wake her up from her eternal sleep.

After about thirty minutes his efforts seemed to falter until finally Mark pried him away. Mark tried to remain strong for Roger's sake but just broke down in sobs. After getting Roger away from Mimi both adult men held each other as the other sobbed.

Neither of them cared about hiding the fact that they were weak, scared, and angry. Both knew that Roger didn't have much longer which also caused there flood of tears.

At Mimi's funeral, Roger told Mark that he was going to propose to Mimi, after saying that he showed Mark a simple yet very classy engagement ring.

As Mark approached the graves more memories of the deaths invaded his once clear mind. Without success, old memories reminded him about how his best friend died, and how he was the only one there for his death.

…_I'd die without you…_

…_Life goes on…_

…_I'm not alone anymore…_

None of those words came true for poor Roger.

Roger would end up dying also with a broken, no fixable heart that not even Mark could mend. Life seemed to end when Mimi died; for Roger lost all will of living. For the first time, Mark saw something he never thought he would have, Roger giving up. Both men knew that in there own way they would be alone forever. For Mark, it was Roger leaving him. For Roger, it would be him taken away form his best friend.

_: FLASHBACK:_

Mark scrambled around their apartment looking for ice that Roger could suck on in his last moments of life. Finally he found some and hurried over to the dying body of Roger.

"Mark…" Roger cried out to Mark helplessly "promise me something."

Mark put down the glass of ice and sat next to Roger. "I'm here Roger, what? I'll do anything."

Roger smiled sadly "Ever since I first met you, I-I knew that we would remain friends forever, and for once I was right."

Roger tried to laugh but that turned into a coughing fit which ended up with blood everywhere.

"Roger, I don't think that you should-"

"Would you shut up and let me finish..." Even in his last minutes of life Roger was still in control.

"You have done everything that a best friend should do; when Mimi died I thought that my life would end then and there. But it didn't because you were there. You helped me at a time when I thought no one else could."

Roger stopped suddenly trying but having much trouble breathing. After a minute he started again.

"I don't have much time left, but I wanted no _needed_ you to know this. You are not only my best friend, but my brother. I love you so much and want you to know that although I am gone im going to be with you. Whether it be kicking your ass when you suck at an attempt to get a girls number, or cheering you on when you accomplish making either a movie or another documentary."

"All I ask of you Mark in my last moments of life is that you promise me that you will live your life to the fullest, do not and I mean do not end your life just because everyone is gone. We will never stop watching over you and loving you."

By this time Mark was sobbing hysterically and clutching on to Roger's cooling hand.

"I promise you Roger I promise that I won't let you or Collins, or Mimi, or Angel down. I will never forget you Roger never, you were my brother in life, and now your going to become my brother in death; forever and always."

_: END FLASHBACK:_

Mark was silently crying once again. He saw that four tombstones that gave him some comfort and much grief. Cautiously, he approached the graves and put a single red rose on top of the four stones.

"It's been four years, yet it feels like and eternity since four of my family members were unfairly taken from me. Everyday I pray with my whole heart and soul that I haven't let you guys down yet."

Mark broke down completely not caring that he had no self control. There are some moments in everyone's life where everything is to overwhelming and they lose it; this was Mark's moment.

"I-I don't know what to do! Maureen and Joanne left to god know where after Roger died. I can't do this anymore I just can't. I-I w-would have ended my life already b-but I made a goddamn promise to Roger. Damn you Roger!"

After about an hour of more screaming, crying, and cursing, Mark got up. He wiped his bloodshot eyes, fixed his coat and scarf and turned around, knowing that it would be his final goodbye to the ones he loved most.

Mark got to the entrance of the graveyard and walked straight, into the busy would of Mew York City. Masking his face of his true emotions, he turned right and continued on about his life as if nothing happened moments ago.

THE END


End file.
